Serendipia
by Mindfreak Sixx
Summary: A pesar de haber cometido un crimen tan solo unos minutos antes, Makishima tiene algo más ocupando sus pensamientos. / One-shot. Adv: ¿KouMaki?, posible OoC.


Holaa! Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a escribir... aunque creo que me oxidé un poco(?) xD

En fin, esta vez decidí escribir sobre Shougo, ya que no quería reflejar ninguna historia en particular. Más bien, mi idea era meterme un poco en su mente, aunque esto haya sido un intento más que fallido. xDD Por esto mismo les pido disculpas de antemano. e_e

*La referencia a los filósofos es para guiar un poco la historia. Como detalle les comento que el Marqués de Sade tiene muchas referencias a Diderot y a d'Holbach, ya que son de la misma época, así que estoy segura de que Makishima los leyó. xDD

Se aceptan sugerencias, dudas, inquietudes, comentarios y demás. Sus reviews me ayudan a saber si escribo bien, mal o si debería dedicarme a hacer otra cosa en mis ratos libres. (?) xDD

Gracias a todos por leer~! :D

* * *

 **Serendipia**

Había escuchado decir una vez que los asesinatos dejaban su mancha en la mente del criminal y que los ojos de las víctimas lo acechaban durante sus horas de descanso. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad con la que recorría las calles de su ciudad en dirección a su hogar, echaba por tierra cualquier atisbo de verdad que aquel pensamiento popular pudiera tener. No sentía el peso de una muerte en su espalda, ni creía ser perseguido por el fantasma de aquella muchacha que, seguramente, aún estaba esposada al barandal ante los ojos atónitos de su amiga.

Por el contrario, una delicada sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios ante el pensamiento de todo lo que había ocurrido. Su satisfacción no se debía tanto al hecho de que una vez más había logrado salirse con la suya, sino más bien a que había logrado ver en plena acción a ese ejecutor que tan rápido había captado su atención. A pesar de los sacrificios inesperados – ya que Senguji podría haber salido en el momento justo, si así lo hubiese querido –, sentía que había valido la pena idear esa "cacería". No todos los días se puede poner a prueba la destreza de un ejecutor, o mejor dicho, de una persona como lo era Kougami Shinya.

Su mente instantáneamente y sin permiso divagó por los más profundos recuerdos de lo sucedido, pero también de todo lo anterior. Recordó cuando había posado su interés en él y hasta el preciso momento en que Senguji le señaló su hábito de sonreír ante la simple mención de su nombre. Un hábito que tenía reflejado claramente en su rostro.

¿Qué explicación podría darle a semejante acto inconsciente? Decir que es alegría, sería exagerar el sentimiento. Si fuese felicidad, tendría que haber un motivo y, según creía, no había ninguno. Entonces, ¿podría ser algo distinto a ello? Quizás fuera la misma satisfacción de haber encontrado una persona como él, tan parecido a él mismo pero con un pensamiento totalmente opuesto al suyo.

Algunos de los ya olvidados filósofos de siglos anteriores tendrían sus propias teorías al respecto. Spinoza diría que había una única sustancia que se expresaba en diferentes atributos (en este caso, mentales y corpóreos), creando un paralelismo entre cuerpo y mente, lo cual explicaría la conexión entre sus recuerdos y su sonrisa. Por otro lado, d'Holbach o Diderot, pensadores mucho más interesantes para su punto de vista, refutarían esa afirmación con su supuesto materialista, argumentando que lo pensado es un efecto causal de la materia, ya que todo deriva de ella.

Este último razonamiento lo llevó a indagar un poco más profundo dentro de su mente. No es como si los pensadores del siglo XVIII fuesen irrefutables, pero el albino suponía que su importancia para la filosofía moderna radicaba en la lógica de sus leyes. Con esa línea de pensamiento, cruzó las desoladas y estrechas calles que lo alejaban del centro y lo conducían hacia su lugar de confort, en medio de los primeros copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer.

Se le ocurrió que la causa "material" era ese primer encuentro con el pelinegro. Ciertamente sabía que en algún momento llegarían los de la Agencia de Seguridad y por ello estaba preparado, pero su sorpresa al encontrar un ejecutor con un pensamiento tan agudo y capaz de desentrañar lo que sea que él haya creado con anterioridad, lo había tomado desprevenido. Había despertado su fascinación, mucho más de lo que cualquiera de sus subordinados lo había hecho. Incluso podía asegurar, aunque al moreno no le gustara en lo más mínimo, que este se había convertido en su nuevo entretenimiento.

Entonces, no es de extrañar que haya sido él quien ocupó sus pensamientos durante las siguientes semanas, en especial, cuando su nueva artista de esculturas lo había decepcionado a tal punto que su obra ya no le despertaba ningún interés. La monotonía y la falta de originalidad que veía en sus trabajos se hacía cada vez más evidente, por lo que ante la aparición de Kougami, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de dar vuelta la página y continuar por nuevos rumbos.

De hecho, en ese momento sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Choe Gu-sung le había preguntado alguna vez si estaba completamente seguro de deshacerse de Oryo, y siendo honesto consigo mismo, debía admitir que nunca lo había dudado. Apenas lo vio, supo que el ejecutor era un hombre con las cualidades que él admiraba en toda persona. Sin embargo, también sabía que para que demostrara lo que realmente podía hacer, debía presionarlo un poco más. Y qué mejor para un sabueso que una cacería.

Su verdadera intención nunca había sido matarlo, por supuesto que si hubiese querido, habría aprovechado la oportunidad en que este se encontraba más débil. Sin embargo, él pretendía probar hasta dónde podía llegar en un ámbito como ese y cómo resolvería el juego. El moreno para su entretenimiento, al igual que en su primer encuentro, había demostrado una inteligencia especial para enfrentar las situaciones que, tanto él como Senguji, le habían propuesto.

El albino ya había hecho su jugada dándose a conocer y no podría pasar más inadvertido en los próximos planes que ideara. Aun así, eso era lo de menos para él. Había llegado el momento de descubrir la verdadera cara del Sistema Sibyl y mostrársela a cada ciudadano, especialmente a aquellos que lo defendían tan ciegamente. Los preparativos ya estaban en marcha y pronto tendría el agrado de ver sus consecuencias. Sin embargo, ahora no solo se prepararía para su próximo golpe, sino que también esperaba recibir la visita voluntaria de aquel ejecutor. Y ese simple pensamiento hacía que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más.


End file.
